Yvae
Yvae is a sixteen year old member of the 2nd Division of Nor Kure. She is currently training to become a shaman. Description and Personality Yvae is a young Draenei, having been born on Azeroth. She's short for a Draenei, standing at 6'2", but she makes up for it with a happy, cheerful personality. She has a single scar over her eye, as well as other smaller scars. She used to be blind, but her vision was restored by a fleshcrafter. The scars still persist She has shamanistic runes burned onto her left wrist. They would have been extremely painful to apply. They allowed her to see in the elemental planes, and for a limited duration on Azeroth before needing to be recharged when she was blind, they're no longer necessary. She finds it difficult to trust fel users, given her past. She is only friends with the fel users of her order that her superiors have told her are trustworthy. She often feels stupid, because of how little she knows and understands, she's often confused and doesn't always understand what causes conflict between her friends. She is still at an emotional and maturity level where she needs the older people of the order to at least keep an eye on her, as teenagers tend to, but she can often fall through the cracks and go unnoticed as she prefers to remain silent out of fear of others thinking her stupid. She has a habit of holding her tail when nervous and may suck it's tip when she sleeps...but she'll hotly deny it. History Yvae was born during the sabotaging of the Exodar. Her parents loved her dearly, they saw her as the symbol of their starting afresh. They didn't want her to grow up in fear, so they sheltered her a great deal in the first years of her life. When she was aged six, she and her parents were travelling to get supplies from a merchant friend. Sin'dorei agents attacked, on the way, and killed her parents in front of her. When she tried to run away, one of the agents, a warlock, caught up with her. The warlock had let one of his demons 'play' with Yvae in exchange for power and the demon had so badly damaged her eyes that she was blinded. The merchant friend, an elderly Draenei man, had known to expect his friends. When they never came, he became worried for them and travelled the route they would have used. He followed clues and found his way to where Yvae was being tortured. This sent him into a rage and he killed the warlock and the other agents in retribution. He took Yvae home with him and became her foster father, ensuring she received an education. He couldn't bear the thought of telling her he was going to hand her off to strangers. She didn't know him very well, but his rescuing her had made her trust him, something she didn't seem to give out during her initial period of being blind. Healers on Azuremyst tried to restore Yvae's sight, but the demon had too badly damaged her eyes. The best they could manage was to allow her to make out shadows. Although well-intentioned, her foster father felt she had experienced enough pain and trauma in her life. He wanted for her to be safe and for her to have room to recover without being inadvertently triggered by something. As a result, he discouraged her interacting with anyone outside their people around the Exodar and she grew up an innocent and naive girl who didn't understand how to protect herself or how the world outside their bubble worked. He had taught her of the history of their people and such, but she had no grasp of the cultures of Azeroth and she had no interest in knowing anything of demons or fel. He hadn't expected to die so early in her life, he had planned on preparing her for the world they lived in when she grew older and had matured emotionally. He died suddenly of a heart attack when she was fifteen and this never happened. He wasn't a particularly well off merchant, she could have remained in his home on Azuremyst after his death, but the constant reminders of the losses in her life were too much and the intrigue of a world she'd never explored was too great. With no one to stop her, she set out to explore the world and meet new people. Yvae is now a member of Nor Kure in their 2nd Division. She had initially been learning from Venred as his apprentice, but this recently came to an end. She is waiting for Exarch Avania to arrange for her to learn from another shaman. Due to her encounter with the warlock and demon as a child, she finds it difficult to do anything with the Light, but has demonstrated a natural proficiency for shamanism. She still lacks the ability to really fight or defend herself, but she is slowly getting over her fear of fighting. Category:Draenei Category:Nor Kure Category:Characters Category:Shaman